Gone skunk (redone)
by a differentGuest
Summary: What is it like to have a stalker always after you, regardless of how weak you were, but no pity being given whatsoever? That is Pepper's life. They were once friends, but now mortal enemies. Can she ever get away from the rabid, purple monster? Or, could she eventually get killed? The person that could answer that is Blythe. Rated T for violence, etc. Cover by Gamaroc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a redone version of "Gone skunk" If you haven't read it. (Never finished it and I have deleted it) So I hope you enjoy this first chapter**

NO POV

As a regular day, the pets were sitting around, bored. All of their eyes were in dismay, because of their boredom. "Uhh… so bored!" Vinnie said with his body over a pink ball. Everyone was sitting around, and Minka tried to brighten them up. "Hey guys! Stay still; let me make a new painting of you!"

Sunil gave a counter statement "But Minka, you already have thousands of paintings of us on the wall, and there isn't any room!"

Then Penny shushed them. "Don't you hear that? Blythe is coming!"

Everyone jumped up off of the floor and sat back down, waiting patiently for her to arrive.

Thank heavens she made it! She came with a very friendly grin and said "Hey guys, guess what? We are doing our monthly competition!"

Everyone was happy, even Russell who was their judge. That was because he didn't have a talent except for leadership. Blythe was the other judge, and she said "Let's see what's new! Penny, you go first."

Penny gave a deep breath, and flipped and gave a split with her ribbons. "Nice! But you have done better things than that!" Blythe complimented. Penny said "I have done this all month, and I have been distracted over my favorite show! It finally has a new season!"

"Sunil, you're next!" Blythe said as she tapped her finger against the floor, with a narrowed eyebrow look. Sunil obviously came in with his cape and hat, and most importantly, his wand. He showed the audience his orange, and said some random word "Kaplooey!" And it turned into a radish. "Aww... It was supposed to disappear!" Sunil said disappointed. "Well, you're disqualified!" Russell complained.

"Alright Minka!" Russell said. Minka came in with her easel , and paint. She randomly dug her hands into the paint and made a picture of Zoe winning first place. "A bit sloppy, but creative!" russell said as he wrote down his note.

"Vinnie?" Blythe called out Vinnie appeared as himself and started to do the moonwalk and then did a back flip. "Sorry Vinnie, you are disqualified for copying Penny." Russell shook his head.

"Alright Pepper, let's see what you have today! " Blythe said. Pepper came in with her clown nose "Don't you like it?" She asked, and then she cleared her throat "Okay! My newest joke, what is a evergreen's tree favorite fruit?" everyone just stared at her. "A Pine-apple!" Everyone laughed and Blythe said "Very good, Pepper!"

Last but not least, Zoe. Zoe came in with her microphone. Zoe starts singing her F.A.B.U.L.O.U.S. song. She also got some cool poses along the way. At the end she had some pink diva sunglasses on and she took a bow. Russell shook his head once again. Blythe stated that she was disqualified for doing the same song as last time. They announced Pepper was the winner. Zoe got angry, for the first time she lost. Little did the skunk knew that a rivalry was going to form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading!**

No POV

The next day, everyone was at day camp except for Zoe. Zoe had a plan. The plan will be able to ruin her friend's life. And the comedian knew how much she liked winning; also being the star. Everyone was sitting on the couch with Blythe, and she was telling them a hilarious story. "So that's why I never boil my eggs." Everyone cracked a laugh, with their smiles wide. Then Vinnie was going to tell them a good story.

"It was a Funny story actually. You know how I don't think much right? Well, my owner gave me my flies as usual. Well, they looked dirty. So, I threw them in to the washing machine. Eventually the machine sort of exploded, and left my owner's clothes covered in my food or 'slop' as he called it."

The boys laughed first, and then it gave everyone else the urge to laugh. So, they did. "Vinnie, why did you do that!? I'm sorry to ask but it's hilarious!" Russell fell over in laughter.

After thirty minuter's worth of stories, Zoe showed up. She looked the same, and had nothing to carry. So, she had nothing to hide from the pets. "Hello Blythe. Hello Russell, Vinnie, Sunil, Minka, and Penny Ling." She greeted everyone except for Pepper. Pepper coked her head and thought it was a mistake. "Well, since Zoe is here, it's time for your food." Everyone jumped up and down. Then Zoe whispered in the girl's ear. "Of course you can Zoe!" She gave everyone as usual, except for the canine. She had wet dog food instead of dry. She chuckled as she was about to attempt an unusual action.

Zoe lifted her bowl and splattered it into Pepper's face, as if she was throwing a pie. Pepper steamed up, and let out her disgusting stench."Whoops! I believe that was an accident!" Zoe lied. Afterward, she ran into the fire hydrant. "She deserved that." Zoe murmured. Blythe ran over there. "Pepper, what's wrong? You know that could've been an accident"

"IT WASN'T!" She steamed up again "SHE IS DOING THESE EVENTS ON PURPOSE! I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHY!" Blythe paused "Wait… What else did she do to you?"

Pepper started to burst to tears "Giving me cold stares, and ignoring me!" Blythe gives her a hug. "There, there. I'm sure we can straighten things out." She leaves and the skunk murmured "I hope so."

Later that night everything was peaceful. The pets had a sleep over since all of their owner were either busy or on vacation. Everyone was asleep, except for Zoe. Who was pretending to sleep? She got up and was ready for her revenge and rage. She got up, full of energy. Her legs felt light as feathers, and she jumped up and bit Pepper on the chest. Her canine teeth sank into her frienamie's white fur. Then she clobbered her tail. Blood was going everywhere and Pepper got up; thinking it was a nightmare. Pepper punched Zoe in the face and sprayed her odor. Zoe growled and jumped up and Pepper dodged it with a roll.

Pepper felt weak , but she didn't give up. Zoe growled and said "Face it Pepper, I'm better than you!"

"What!? This was all because of me winning? You hate me don't you!?" Pepper yelled.

"I'm ruining your life because of that!" Zoe hollered. Zoe kicked Pepper in her face and knocked her out with sweeping her legs.

The next day, Blythe comes in and all the other pets were standing there looking at Pepper. Zoe was completely hidden, and Blythe said "What the huh!?"

 **Cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for being patient for the next chapter!**

"What the huh!?" Blythe gasped to see Pepper lying on the floor with a trail of blood. All of the pets' faces were completely shocked and each of them froze; Just staring at her. "Why did this happen!?" Sunil bent down to his knees, crying. "Is she going to be okay?" Penny said with tears streaming down her face.

"I…am not sure." Blythe quietly replied.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Vinnie yelled.

Minka suddenly jumped from place to place. "There has to be someone in here that did it!" She stopped for a second and looked at Russell. "Say… You haven't said a word yet!" She pointed at Russell; nearly touching his nose with her finger.

"WHAT, No! c'mon, Minka! Why would I do that!? She's a friend. She hasn't done anything to me. So, conclusion, I didn't do anything to her."

Blythe finally suspected somebody "Zoe! She had to be the one to do it! Due to the fact she's been acting strangely recently."

"But why has she?" Russell asked. "Another question, is she dead?" Vinnie asked. Sunil walked up and put his face on Pepper's chest; listening for a heartbeat. Nobody said a word for five minutes and Sunil got up and said "She is barely alive. The heart rate is slower than usual."

Blythe walked around "That's it! I'm looking for Zoe." Blythe thought of the harder spots first, and then looked at easier ones. "Guys, I've searched high, and low. I still can't find her."

Penny noticed she wasn't looking hard enough. "Blythe, there is one spot you didn't look at yet."

"Where is it?"

"The fire hydrant is where." Blythe nodded and walked towards that direction. She poked her head inside to see Zoe, and her face not facing her. "Zoe? What…. What has…. gotten into you?" Blythe asked slowly. Zoe slowly turned to show an angry face. "What did you think Blythe? I'm jealous. She won for once and I was supposed too!" Zoe sounded slightly different. Her eyes were dark blue, and her mouth was slightly foaming. Her teeth were showing.

Blythe did show a little fear. She never looked like a monster. "She deserved it! Even for those pranks she did on me last week and all the times I and to smell her disgusting, reeking, musk!" She growled. Blythe left for a minute "Umm… would you excuse me for a second?"

She spontaneously got her head out and ran back to the pets. She whispered, "Guys! Something is very wrong with her. I'm having a feeling she has rabies!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Woah, woah woah! How could that happen? She is a pampered pooch!" Russell asked. "I don't know… I'm going to call her owner to take her to the vet. Before I call, let's take you guys to get some smoothies to get this off of our minds for a while."

At the Smoothie place, Blythe's POV

Once I bought all the pets a smoothie, (excluding Zoe and Pepper) I ran to the bathroom to call her owner. I slowly dialed the number, filled with worry. I pick up the phone and waited an answer. As the phone was ringing, I sweated. What was a half a minute seemed like an hour.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Blythe. There is something wrong with Zoe, and it doesn't seem right at all."

"Okay, what did she look like?" Her owner asked.

"Her eyes were darker, she was showing her teeth, and wait for it! She is possibly foaming at the mouth!"

"Goodness! I need to take her to the vet immediately!"

"I know. That's why I called!" I worried.

"Where is she?"

"The pet shop is where she is. Just wait until I come back from the smoothie place. I'll call you back."

"Alright, see you!" I hung up from phone and thought what I was going to say to the pets.

The pet shop, Pepper's POV

Finally, I woke up. I'm aching from everywhere, and Zoe! Oh, wait until I get my paws on her! Revenge is needed! No… I probably would be worse. I know the solution to all of this; Running away. I don't need my owner, I barely get enough attention, and this is my ticket to get away from this! The only thing that would stop me from this madness would be Blythe. My legs don't feel too stable, and they are wobbly-like.

I try to get up and collapse back on the floor. It hurt like nothing compared to what I'm mostly feeling in the tail, chest, and mostly, my heart. I don't feel safe at all here. I feel that too much pressure would come running towards me in the future. I fought it! I finally was able to stand. Now, time to find an exit.

I saw that dog door, and I slowly walked out of it, and I used up all of my energy left over to run. I ran with sweat flying away from my head. I ran until I saw a cardboard box decent enough and I collapsed to sleep. I couldn't feel my legs no more, and I felt my heart was gone. My bad scent lingered for a good while.

 **There ya have it! Chapter 3! No, I am not putting any type of shipping in this whatsoever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Sorry for the long wait, but I guess I had some writer's block?**

The pet shop, Zoe's POV

I was standing here all alone in the dark room. I feel rage all over my body. I felt so vengeful, that I needed to kill Pepper. I have rambled how much I wanted to be a star, and now she ruined it! Some people may think I'm crazy, but revenge I feel is required. I smell a faint odor of blood in the room, and gray fur is all over the floor. I must've clobbered her bad, but I felt terrible. It has been occurring that my anger is in and out. Right now, I feel completely neutral, and nothing feels too bad. I saw a mirror on the floor and I picked it up. I look at the hideous purple monster that appeared on it. Wait, that's me! I look like a yellow-eyed freak! My fur has been shedding everywhere, and my hat! Oh, my beret is tore in some edges; it was a fashion exclusive. Now, it's nothing. I started feeling pain everywhere all over again. This time, there was no stopping my ferocious rage.

The smoothie place, Blythe's POV

Any minute she should be arriving! She told me she'd be here fifteen till. So far, nothing! No notifications, no sparkly red car, no rich lady; none of the sorts! I started to pace back and forth while trying to pull my hair out outside the shop. After awhile, I stopped, and listened to the silenced street while a small breeze was brewing. This calm moment only lasted fifteen minutes. And I realized she was late! I started biting my finger nails, and eventually when worse came to the worst point, I came to a corner and hid. Then after that drama ended, she peacefully showed up. She walked out with a rich outfit, and she asked if I should come with her. I responded with, "Just a moment…" I quickly dash into the store. Everyone was looking at me! I began to sweat, and everyone turned around; except for pets. I laughed awkwardly and walk to them. "Guys, I'm busy! Oh… Where do I begin? Okay, I'm going to the vets! Yeah that's the word! The clerk promised that he'd watch you while I'm gone!"

Penny hops out of her seat and asks "Are you okay, Blythe? You aren't usually this stressed." The others murmur in their agreement. I run out and I said, "Okay, see you later!" Penny shakes her head with darkened eyes as I see her through the glass doors.

I make it to the women again and I tell her "Yes, let's go to the pet shop first."

The pet shop, Blythe's POV

We walk in… and I see… a trail of gray hairs? Then something even worse! The place was a total disaster. How did this happen!? What the huh!? What was even worse that I concluded Pepper must've run off. I start to get highly worried again, and I pace back and forth; forgetting what we were here for. Zoe's owner asks me "Is everything alright? Where's Zoe?" I replied as I jumped back into reality. "Oh, never better!" I started to murmur to myself. "Oh, yeah…Zoe." I forgot what we were here for. I saw her sound asleep and I put her in a carrier. "Oh, my poor angel, she looks terrible!"

I replied with "Well, I guess she's been through a lot recently. Alright, let's do this."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but you guys have been waiting for an update so here it is!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again, Baby! I was going to make a third edition, and you know what? I thought FORGET THAT!**

The Vet, Blythe's POV

Thank darn goodness we arrived. It only took fifteen minutes to drive, maybe stop for a drink at Starbucks, and then get out of the vehicle with Zoe's owner. We walked toward the door, and then I heard something strange. It sounded like a mad muffle. I wondered what it was, but I just shrugged and ignored it.

We walk to find an overly-perky, happy go lucky kind of woman. "Hi, what is it that you are after? I could do anything!" I felt some sarcasm climb up my throat. "Oh, we needed you too go to space and buy inter-galactic dog treats." She didn't hear that comment, or possibly ignored it. All she did was staring at us kindly. This got me to a slight twitch. I tapped Zoe's person's shoulder, and got closer to her. "Please do something. She's creeping me out!" She took a deep breath and done what was needed. "Yes, we have an appointment for my sweetie." The counter women sorted papers and told us, "Oh yes. Sweetie's appointment is in five minutes!" I couldn't take this any longer. She caused enough stress to my poor mind! "NO, WOMEN! ZOE IS HER FLIPPIN' NAME!"

That darn lady's pupils suddenly got smaller. I got irritated more. Then I closed my eyes, telling myself this is all worth it, and who I am. I took a very deep breath, and open my eyes quicker than you can say snap! She told us hers was in ten minutes. Then she handed out free stickers? What age did she think I was? What am I, five years old? Oh well, this place doesn't give a lick of sense anyway. We sat down in the "Be Patient!" room. No, there is a sign that literally says that! Zoe's Carrier was right beside us, and we read magazines. Hold on, not magazines, 4 YEAR OLD NURSERY RHYMES! Well, I did anyway. Then the owner of the troubled pooch offered me to listen to mp3 music, and I nodded desperately.

Finally we get out of the dreaded room when a lady called "Zoe." I picked up the carrier, and we were in a room with a scale. The nurse asked kindly if she can get the sleepy pooch out. I warned her quick about how bad of a mood she was kind of in. She just replied with, "Oh, she won't budge!" and quick as that she opened the door. My anxiety got the best of me once again. Sweat was the first sign, and then I felt nauseous. Can this get any worse? She gently started grabbing her scruff, and lifted her. I sigh heavily in relief, thinking that madness was over. Boy, I can say I was corrected so soon. She slowly placed her on the scale, and her eyes were half open, yellow. Once she landed on that cold surface she immediately jumped up in attacking stance. Furs shoot up, teeth slid out, and her reflexes were faster than usual. A purple blur soon flew up and landed on the poor lady. Her scream attracted the rest of the clinic, and they were attentive, too.

She got half clobbered, and taken to a HUMAN hospital. Then, that large crowd soon became none, and then the vet finally got us. We walked in the observation room, and sat down while Zoe was tied to a table in rope. Knowing how angry she still is over Pepper, she broke the rope on first shot. Then chain was placed on her. She did the unexpected, and BROKE IT, with her ARMS AND LEGS! Every time she got loose, she got wild and jumped on everything, and scratched whatever she could land on! She mumbled, and eventually yelled over and over again the same phrase "Where's that stink bomb!? Oh, I'll get her, if it's the last thing I do!" We eventually found something sturdy enough to hold her down. The vet observed her for long periods of time, but didn't look at her face quite often. She placed her pen in her pocket of her vest and sat down beside up telling what is going on. "Zoe, that dog, has a rare illness, or disease, or disorder, we never was sure what to call it, is where she is completely jealous and can die soon. It is somewhat like rabies, but it turned her into a wild animal; something she wasn't meant to be. We have no medicine for it, it can either disappear naturally, or it can destruct her entirely. I can't tell you what else." The vet slowly walked away, and it was dead silence once that door shut.

"Blythe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what my dear Zoe is jealous of?"

"Well I…" I slightly roll my eyes to the left.

"If you do, you must tell me now."

Part of Downtown City, Pepper's POV

Morning already? I saw the sun rise up slowly as my legs didn't budge as I needed to scout out for food. The sun was beautiful; the color orange did suit the giant planet-like flame. Once it was fully up, I saw some distant dogs, I think? It made me think of Zoe as soon as they hit my pink eyes. My smell came out accidently in fear. I was so scared; I wrapped myself in a ball, and hoped for the best. Thank goodness none of them was that purple daughter of a mutt, but many larger dogs came for trash. All those scrawny dogs found were some chicken leg bones, and one was the luckiest of all, for he found half a steak. That dog or I actually mean puppy, was a golden retriever. He had green eyes, and had ruffled fur everywhere; it appeared that he has gone through many fights.

Well, speaking of which a violent conflict was going on now. The main cause was that steak that poor pup was gripping in his mouth. I thought I'd stop the fight by using a joke. Unfortunately, I just jumped in the middle, and I was in the fight too. They smashed up my back and I jumped in front of the innocent retriever. I got my arrow hat on and poked them all out. They ran off, pppfff, cowards. The poor pup walked back because he recognized my white streak done my back, following the tail, and he knew what I am.

"Please, don't go!" I jumped for his tail, and fell. At least, my hands got a small grip.

"But, you're that animal I met at the park! Did you know all the pain I gone through?"

"What, I've never seen you before."

"You're not part of that nasty tribe? They were disgusting! They nearly took me for dinner, bleh!"

I got up on two feet, letting go of his tail. "I don't eat dogs. My best friend… or x-friend is a dog. Say, what tribe?"

"Some animals who lifted up their tails and made the worst smell, the worst my nose inhaled! I'm glad I got out of there without being killed! Otherwise, I'd be toast."

"You can trust me! The names Pepper, joking is my game!" I shook his hand rapidly, and a little violently.

"Okay…" He replied unsure, as he looked up and down slowly as my hand was shaking.

"So, will you hang with me for awhile?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

 **Phew! Longest chapter in this story so far! I hope you liked it… and don't forget to have a nice day with your friends of family!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick as lightning! (Not really…) Here is the next chapter!**

The vet's, Blythe's POV

Zoe's "mother" had her eyes locked to mine. It felt like there was not a single way to escape this except lying. But I wasn't too sure whether to spill the truth, or do the excuse of a lie…

"Well?" See tapped her fingers on the small table between us.

"I… uh… gotta go to the restroom!" I dashed out awkwardly to the ladies' room. I ran in and leaned towards a sink. I splash a bunch of cold water on my face to quit my sweating. I wanted to hide the truth so badly, but I wasn't sure how. A lady with a baby in her hand was staring at me, blankly. This felt all too much too me, just too much. I bet Zoe's person was after me and was walking in here any second now. I panicked once again and went into a stall, and locked the door. I sat right on the toilet. (My pants aren't down.) Shivering suddenly, because I forgot about public restrooms containing stupid air conditioners!

Sitting here for two hours, she isn't in. I thought the coast was clear when I opened the main door out of the frigid restroom. There she was, all in steaming sweat, literally! Her sweat was dropping on my shoulder, and it felt like boiled water when creating tea in a kettle. Then, I forgot the main reason why we were here, and I ran in the operation room, gazing sadly at the suffering princess. Her fur looked a bit duller, and she was in a clear safe. She was laying against a wall, with heavier chains attached to her. Her eyes were slightly open, being yellow like a "cheese" moon. Also blood flowing out of her mouth, proving her bloodthirsty attitude. She woke up, banging against the exit with a rabid like foam, coming out, combining with the blood.

Disgusting as it was, her care taker walked back in here. She slams the door shut behind her and pinned me down.

"You clearly know something. SPEAK UP!" Her anger was not stable.

"What are talking about? YOU KNOW SOMETHING! You are only hiding it because you are covering it up, and taking it out on me!" I retorted with another lie.

She lost grip on me. "I haven't thought of that. Hold on… YOU'RE BLUFFING! Spill it NOW!"

I gulped in nervousness as she pinned me down once again. "TELL ME!" her anger was worse, and I can hear Zoe growling within the background.

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW!" tears began coming down, with a lie filling in, once again. I gave in right after, letting be over. "Okay… OKAY! I have something that needs told." She let me go. I got up, and went to the vet. "We leave Zoe in there, right? If I find the problem we can let her home right?" The vet shook her head in confusion. "Hold on, you're talking a hundred miles an hour. Say it again." I repeated. She nods. Now, to deal with crazy women. I grab by the arm and we came to the vehicle.

The safe, Zoe's POV

KILL NEEDS TO HAPPEN NOW! I CAN TASTE JOKER'S BLOOD! OPEN GLASS, HEAVY CHAINS NEEDS GONE FIRST! THAT SMELLY ANIMALS DON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HER! I'M GONNA, BOOM! *Chains snap* I GOT THEN CHAINS OUT! CLOBBER TIME! *Tears glass up* *Jumps out of safe* NOTHING WILL STOP ME NOW!

Some alley, Pepper's POV

Ever since we gained friendship, I learned a lot about the golden guy! His name is Doofus because he was always picked around on the big guys because he was an only pup. He told me his mom was killed from the "nasty" tribe, and I promised we would go there some day. What else? HE LIKES MY JOKES! He loves them, especially the gags with my props. The best thing about him is he wishes to be a star, and his favorite place on Earth is the beach. He hasn't been there since he was a pup, and was the last place he saw his mom before the incident.

"Hey, Pepper?" Doofus walked up to me.

I turn around and sit in front of him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Will you never spray me? I'm afraid of your tail. It makes me uncomfortable." His choppy sentences didn't hide his shyness of it.

"Sure, just don't make me mad first, that's all to it! It's only done when mad." I said as I realized a vanilla scent.

He raises his nose happily, and thought it was an ice cream stand. He runs out the alley, and I screamed out, "WAIT!"

I stressfully follow him out of my temporary "happy place." He runs a whole block down as I heard a bunch of humans scream in fear due to my presence. He immediately forgot of the ice cream and saw a meat shop. He runs in carelessly, and got out a long line of sausage, the typical cartoon thing. The bald guy err, "butcher" runs out after him, tackling over me. I run after the two, and the bald guy took a turn, and I see him with a phone out, and a ski mask. Doofus just ran back to the old alley, while I watched the guy climb up a dumpster, and climbed the latter. I could hardly make up the words he said on the phone, but I got this perfectly:

"Is this Biggest Pet Shop?" and later on, "Get this stupid mutt! He stole my meat!" (With appearance description.) I gasp, and run to warn Doofus.

 **Sorry if this wasn't satisfying. I have been beta reading more than typing. SO, make the best out of it, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I appreciate greatly for all the reviews coming in! And a got a new cover image thanks to Gamaroc! Thanks a bunch!**

In Zoe's owner's car, Blythe's POV

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I asked because of her bad behavior.

"Well, I was really wanting to know why my furry star has gone like that…" She said slowly as it progressed.

I found this a bit ironic because I'm younger, and I'm treating her like a kid. "It's fine, just don't do it again, OK?"

"Okay," she replied drying her mercy tears.

"I just think you went crazy because that place was weird enough!" I said, making a cuckoo hand gesture, pointing at the vet's office. All was quiet, for at least two seconds, and we both busted out laughing at the same time! "LOL, right?" I asked.

"Correcto!" The possessor of Zoe said.

"Since we had to keep her there for a while, what should we do?"

"Go to Starbucks again?"

"Nah, I'm getting sick of that place anyway. The Bowling Alley?"

"Okay," she shrugged.

As we drove down the street, we saw a fast, messed up reddish, purplish blur pass our eyes.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HUH!?" I gasped, covering my mouth with both hands.

"I don't know, BUT WE BETTER FIGURE IT OUT FAST!" She screamed as she hit the gas, hard! Going at least 30 over the speed limit, I was pretty surprised we weren't caught.

Zoe became what I'd never expected. ABLE TO RUN MORE THAN 100 MILES AN HOUR!? How on Earth does that happen!? Immediately after a half an hour, we ran out of gas. Lucky for both of us, we parked right at the pet shop. "Okay, I will be right back. We'll make some 'missing' posters."

I ran in to see the shop was closed, well I always have a key with me. So, I just dug in my purse to seek it. No, it wasn't in there, but I had a credit card, and the door was cracked open, so I did that instead. Note to self, remind Mrs. Twombly to get me a key later. I walked in got all the supplies needed, excluding a copier, and we were off!

Down the street, Zoe's POV

I CAN SMELL HER! I CAUGHT HER RED HANDED! YES! CLOSER! DIE TODAY, IT WILL HAPPEN! REVENGE! BLOOD! SO HUNGRY! STATUS UPDATE: POWERFUL! *keeps on walking down the sidewalk, sniffing the air*

That alley with the meat man, Pepper's POV

He was calling for a dog catcher! I must stop him at all costs! He was the last hope I had to survive! With my chest still dry with blood, my tail still screwed up, and a black eye, I stalk the man! He hangs up the phone, puts a ski mask on, I'm not sure why, but yet, suspected why! And walks to a jewelry store across the street. I chase after Doofus first, for a backup plan! I saw that he ate the meat already, good for him, but he was needed. I yell right after running out of steam. "DOOFUS!" I usually don't run out of energy as fast, this feels like torture still, except that I had someone to accompany me, but not that mangy mutt! Thank goodness it wasn't her! Oh, I would be toast if I had to live with her! I laugh pointlessly for calling me toast.

Doofus turns around and directs me, tackling me in play. "Okay, here's the deal," I told him. "We're going have to defeat this robber, and if we do, you won't be captured, and you'll go to the beach!"

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," he replied with a half-thought-satisfying-smile. He wagged his tail, and said, "Okay, I'm in!" We both head back to the alley to form a plan.

We had everything set up, with little figure knick-knacks and what-not. "Okay, this meat container is the robber, this old cereal box is the jewelry store. You'll be the broken chew toy, and I'll be the Jolly Rancher wrapper!"

He nods, and wasn't going to fight over who was who, like that movie I saw once called Over the Hedge. "Alright, you'll be the distraction," I said, holding his piece. I place it in front of the robber. "You'll do whatever it takes, and I, the Jolly Rancher wrapper, will go through the roof top, sneak in, and boom! Knock him over, and then you'll join the fight! Any questions?" Nothing popped out of his mouth. "Alright, let's do it!"

Walking to the store, Doofus' POV

I can't believe I'm in a top-secret mission! This'll be so much fun! I can't contain my excitement, and I tell my new friend that!

"Well, Doofus, keep that excitement going, and you'll use all up for that distraction of yours!"

I kept pacing myself, my green eyes began to cross one another and I almost squealed! FUN FUN FUN! I just can't help but not to run again! Pepper follows me, and I just noticed that she had a bag of Twizzlers on her back. "Hey, what are those for, the celebration?" I ask her.

"Naw, just for so I can't break in without him noticing!" She said slyly. "Oh," I replied with disappointment because I love Twizzlers.

Well, here we were! The jewelry store! I bust in through the door as I see no villain. I sniff the air, and I notice a green gas spreading the room. I run towards the door, and it was locked! I had no choice but to let it consume me.

Right outside the store, Pepper's POV

Oh, man! What have I done? A trap!? How could I have been so gullible? I saw the dog catcher with a gas mask on. He runs in there, and takes Doofus. I hid behind two trash bags, and thought of a new plan to save him from the biggest pet shop! Just thinking of the place gives me shivers!

 **A new chapter is in! I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe's owner's house, Blythe's POV

Zoe's owner has insisted she has a copier so I didn't have to sweat it. We are at the front of her house, or mansion, and IT'S HUGE! Including diamonds on the front door, a feet-warmer welcome mat, and the house was colored golden! Not to mention all the plastic flamingos with their own fashion sense! Fantastic! I couldn't imagine the inside, but it was mind blowing! A large living room with an 82 inch flat screen TV with 3D without the glasses! An Eagle feathered rug, a highly-polished wooden floor, a large shelf full of knick-knacks, and a beautiful spiral staircase! There were rooms like an indoor pool, her own office, her bedroom of course, three large bathrooms including one in the guest room, and of course, the guest room! When I ran in there, I felt like a princess! I jumped onto the fluffy canapé bed. There were eight sheets, countless blankets to choose from in the closet, a mini trampoline to the side of the room, also a smaller flat screen with DIRECTV and let's not forget the bathroom earlier mentioned!

It was beautiful, but I can be too obsessed! A speckled diamond toilet, fancy shower, you get the gist! Last but not least, Zoe's room! The wall was covered with her blue ribbons from dog shows, some champion trophies on a shelf, her own canapé bed, a TV of hers, playing all of her commercials and such, and she had a private space as well.

Zoe's "keeper" clapped her hands together once and said, "Alright, that's the end of the tour. Now, let's get to business. Quickly, let's go to my office." We both walk into her office once again, and got all the supplies spread out on her table.

"Okay, we do we begin? Paper, of course!" She said as I got the paper, and while she got a picture of Zoe printed out. "Nice picture, Ms. Trent!" It had Zoe with her diva shades on, but her eyes still showing, and the rest of outfit was mere nothing; she is her regular self. "Well, that's a 'Cover,' but we still need to describe her appearance in words!" I explained briefly to her.

"Yes, rabid, bloodthirsty, etc." I stopped her with. "Make the connotations a bit more positive please!"

She glanced at me and looked at the poster. She said "Alright… I don't think here is a positive cousin for rabid or any of those words."

I rolled my eyes, and just threw my arms in the air carelessly. "Whatever! Just write it down will you?"

She just replied with, "Alright, sheesh!"

Once all of the posters were copied, (and got glitter put on for no apparent reason, I guess for it to look nice.) I got my bike, and posted them on the walls all throughout downtown city. I hope for everyone to see these posters and find her, without calling animal control, I hope.

Behind the trash bags, Pepper's POV

A plan was the only requirement to break free from the stress of having Doofus in trouble. I just watched the dog catcher throw him in a cage with a bunch of other alley dogs, but no Zoe, thank goodness. I have a sinking feeling she was after me. I can sense a beast encounter any day now, it was just from my gut! But I need to get back with the plan of mine. Oh, right! Stalk the truck, or hitch a ride to stalk faster, break in, break out sneakily, and we're home free! Possibly tell a few jokes as well if I can hitch a ride.

The truck was slowly evacuating from the area, and I was trying to run toward it, but of course, it went too fast, blasting exhaust in my face. I couldn't run far anyway, my pain wasn't getting any better. It keeps creeping in, as if it won't heal at all. It's not like I'm anywhere near a vet, but doesn't animals in the wild heal?

I searched for a taxi, and I got lucky to see a taxi with a Dalmatian inside. I hopped in front of the road so they'd stop, thank goodness, they did! That classic yellow takes-you-places-with-a-pay vehicle had checkered prints, you know, the kind from the cartoons, or New York! The guy hopped out with his spotted dog and he sniffed me. The old man with white hair, brown eyes, and that classic outfit saw the dog wag his tail and yip for joy. "Ho, boy! Okay, we'll give this girl a ride!"

The Dalmatian, asked me, "Where to? Call me speckle."

I saw his kind face and I gave him a welcomed reply back. "Just close to the Largest Pet Shop."

He nods and looks back at his owner, making weird sign language attempts. "Three words?" Speck nodded. He stood up tall as he could, "A large building?" He got even more excited. He tried rein acting robots, and Fisher Biscuit. "The Largest Pet Shop!" Speck told he was right with a howl. I hopped on to the back seat with Speck and told him some jokes.

"Okay, let's start with Knock-knock!"

Speck rolls his eyes to the old repetitive routine of a knock-knock joke. "Who's there?" He tilted his head.

"Who?" I threw back at him in speech.

"Who, who?"

I answered him with a question. "Are you an owl?" He laughed, but not as loudly as the pets back at the day camp would.

After ten or twenty jokes, they dropped me off. I waved "thank you" as I went to the side and went to its dumpster. I think I'm ready to dig in there to see what will help me out in my adventure coming up. My only concern is will I get Doofus out?

An unknown area in Downtown city, Zoe's POV

KEEP SNIFFING! YOU'LL GET THERE! *Inhales deeply.* OH! FOOD! *kills pigeon in one blow, and eats in up no longer than two seconds.* I BELIEVE I'M CLOSE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for following, and here is the next chapter. :D**

Outside, just done hanging posters, Blythe's POV

I just hope none of the animal control reads this. Because I see a uniformed officer now. He looked like he was a janitor once, with his big belly, and keys in his back pocket. Classic. Now what am I going to do? I can see he is going to a hamburger shop and, no! I hung a poster at the main entrance as well! Quick, what should I do!? I grabbed my bike, and zoomed over. I stopped right in front of him in time, and he just glanced at the picture, and went inside. Good thing he didn't read it at all! I saw a couple citizens read, and lift their phones up.

Dang! What's up with these people!? One called someone, while the other took a picture and posted it. Well, I guess it was the right thing to do, but we're trying to hide it! I got in sudden anger, and took all the posters down! No one stopped me, and I went back to Ms. Trent's mansion.

The mansion, Blythe's POV

"Ms. Trent, these posters can't be up!" I huffed, as I came in.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" she questioned my statement, looking at her nails.

"We can't have them up in no way at all! What if the animal control knows? They'll kill her!" I replied, concerned.

"Well, I guess we'll take measure alone." She said, still glaring at her pretty nails.

What about Pepper!? I forgot about her! She could be dead right now! The hairs, the blood trail, it was just too much! ZOE'S A MONSTER! Last I saw her, her front hairs (ears) were scrunched up, and the color was fading a bit. Her teeth was bloodshot red, her eyes yellow, almost white, claws were forming, and a blood-like foam always comes out of her mouth. Crazy thoughts came to me as where were both of them? Only I know the true reason to why Pepper had gone, and Zoe was the seeker of her, and it was all just because of that stupid contest we had! From now on, those contests will no longer exist!

I had it! I also forgot about the other pets at the smoothie place, and I wonder what's going on. This is all too much stress for one girl! I'll need my friends. I got my phone up, and called youngmee, since she was the only one knowing of my secret, maybe except my mom, which I'm still not sure if she's still alive.

The smoothie place, Russell's POV

Oh, man, where on Downtown city is Blythe!? This smoothie man keeps offering me drinks, and I'm getting fat because of him! Minka just made a fruit painting out of all the smoothies she had, and she's more hyper than usual. Vinnie is just lying on the table, desperately, groaning for something I had no idea about. Penny is just thinking about where Blythe could be, including she could've just abandoned us, and Sunil, is making a 'potion' out of the smoothies. Well, I'm just sitting around, and I wonder where Blythe could be. I hope she would come soon.

The park, Zoe's POV

BLOOD! I NEED BLOOD! IT IS ULTIMATE WEAPON FOR TRACKING DOWN TARGET #1! *sniffs air, and detects squirrel* DANG! THAT RODENT HAS A WEAPON! *Squirrel shakes, with spoon in his hand.* *Zoe growls. Makes an earthquake like shake.* *All the citizens leave the park.* GET THAT STUPID THING! *Jumps as high as 120 feet, landing on the squirrel.* *Clobbers it up in a split second.* NOW, I'M COMING FOR YOU, PEPPER!

Biggest pet shop, Pepper's POV

I jump in the dumpster, searching for something to help me out, besides the Twizzlers as found earlier, I believe I've found a couple things useful. A plastic cup, with a slight crack, but almost filled with marbles, broken vase shards, and a dog treat still in its package. I open up the Twizzlers, and throw them up high enough to hit the rooftop. I climbed up, and made up to the top slowly because the licorice was a bit slippery. I get all of it up here, and tied it on me. I grabbed all the material, opened the top window silently, and jumped in, spy like. I searched my surroundings, as I heard hundreds of yips, and yowls.

"Take it easy will ya!? I'm trying to free Doofus!" I whispered. They all pointed towards the back. Great, he's the very last one, in the back. I swung myself, and landed on top of a shelf, watching all the people, and the robots. I jumped from shelf to shelf, and a robot found me, while he was trying to straighten a shelf, and alerted everyone with the same annoying words. "NO PETS ALOUD IN DESIGNATED AREA!" I made a run for it as the Biskit twins came for me first, still a bit surprised they would. I'm assuming their dad would pay them for it, so I dropped the marbles, and they slid. Then I dropped the vase shards, still running, and one of their shoes got caught in the shards. "Aw, my shoe!" Witney said in sadness as if it was 'dead.' I kept going painfully, while they kept going, and I got to that corner of where Doofus was, and they cornered us. My chest had external pain still bad as it was, I didn't give up at all. I turned around to see a red button, and gave a snicker. As the Biskits tried to grab us I told Doofus:

"Hey, let me hop on you back!"

"What for?"

"Just let me do it!" He was acting like a Doofus, but he let me anyway. One of the sissies tried to grab me as I jumped and hit the buttons. Al the cages opened, and all the animals ran out, tackling everyone in sight. I gave Doofus the treat for being a 'good boy,' and we headed out, back to the alley.

 **All right! That was the end of the chapter, and I hoped you like it! I thank Bronywolf for giving me the Squirrel idea!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

The mansion, the guest room, Blythe's POV

I sat on the canapé bed, waiting for Youngmee to answer. The blanket felt like silk, and I earlier on forgot to mention the wax cubes in here, and I picked out "Japanese Blossoms," and it smelt nice. It kept me from panicking and… she didn't answer. Not to worry, I'll call again. I picked her contact and it was ringing… still no answer. I guess I'll have to wait for her to call back. The best thing to distract me was that Ms. Trent had lunch ready. A butler rang a bell in front of the room in order to notify me. I got up, placed my phone back in the purse, and went down the spiral staircase.

The long table had at least twenty seats, and we were both on the way opposite end of one another. It will be kinda hard to hear her so I just went to the seat beside her. The butler got out the appetizer; mozzarella sticks. Of course, the sauce came with it, and this wasn't your average cheese sticks. The cheese tasted so fresh, and the outside tasted good alone as well.

"So Blythe, what are we going to do about our problem?" She asked.

"I've been trying to call my best friend from the sweet shop, and she hasn't answered quite yet." I said with a bowed head.

"Hm," she said with a full mouth, then swallowed. "I think we should bait her maybe?"

"Well, what would we do to bait her?"

"Find whatever she's after, of course. Why else would she be out there? You said you didn't know what was going on, so it's best to figure it out." She replied with a smirk as if she known that I knew the whole time.

I nodded slowly. "Good point, first we have to track her down first right?" I asked.

"Well, duh! How else, silly?" She asked in a derpish way. Should I really tell her? Should my secret be blown? Suddenly, my phone went off, awkwardly.

"I have to take this, sorry!" I ran back to the guest room.

"Hey, Blythe what's up?"

"Oh, Youngmee, I've been in this huge situation. Oh, where do I begin?"

"It's okay, calm down. What is it anyway? You've called me several times while my mom and I were out doing delivery, and we drove where there wasn't any service."

"Oh, I'm so close to blowing my secret because Pepper and Zoe are in the largest conflict I've seen!"

"Woah, what is it?"

I placed my hand over my face. "Oh, it was a stupid contest that I did monthly. Zoe was grant victorious most of the time, and Pepper just beat her, once!"

"That's a stupid reason."

"I know, but she's gotten a lot stronger, and a lot faster. She is a complete monster. I'm not sure if we can ever get her to stop. If she doesn't anytime soon, she'll die!" I fast talked and started crying. I wondered if I will see either one of them again.

"Were you wanting me to help?"

"*Sobbing* Yeah, I'm at Ms. Trent's house."

"Okay, I'll be over." I hung up and went back to eating.

The sewer, Zoe's POV

FIND HER SLYLY! WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HER! REVENGE IS MINE! NO ONE WILL GET IN MY WAY! *Sprinting without breathing* I THINK I'M GETTING CLOSER! *Howls as the ground shakes.* *Goes back to sprinting, 120 miles an hour.*

That same old alley, Pepper's POV

Wow, where did that shaking come from, nowhere good I'm sure. I saw half of those sausages left, and asked Doofus why he hasn't ate them all.

"It's because I thought you'd be hungry." He said, telling me the reason.

I smiled. "Thanks!" I start devouring the meat while he was smelling my chest. Oh no, not a good sign.

"Woah, were you in a fight?" He backed up.

"Sort of." I looked down in shame.

"Well, what kind of fight?" He asked me.

"A fashionista fool went and attacked me. That's how you met me."

"In an alley?"

"No, in a pet shop…" I said quietly.

"You had an owner? How does skunks get owners? I only thought dogs and cats did!"

"Not just that. I had many good friends as well. Including a human that could speak to animals."

"HOW!?"

"I have no idea, I guess its magic… Anyway, one of those friends was a purple Cocker Spaniel was one of them. She loved fashion, won every dog show she entered, and I was one of her best friends. Since I beat her in a contest, her jealously got the best of her, and took her over entirely. Now she's a monster, hunting me down. I'm sorry I had to put you in this mess."

He walked over to me and placed a paw over one of my shoulders. "Hey, at least we met each other. I guess we're both misfits. I think that also explains the black eye."

I laughed at him and gave him a shove. "Misfits! We're misfits!" I rolled in the ground and it gave me an idea. "Hey, if I roll in mud, Zoe won't know where I am!"

"Hey, that's a good idea! That way, you won't die!"

"Yeah, quick! Help me find some!"

We both exit the alley, and found mud. "Go ahead," he pushed me face down in the mud. I got up and laughed as I started rolling in the mud once again. Then, Doofus and I started rummaging in the trash cans and found dinner. Lucky for us, our dinner consisted of a bunch of bananas, a small sandwich bag of chips, a few kibbles, bones (including fish bones.) and half a full chicken leg, and we were grateful. Dinner never tasted good since I winded up in the alley.

After telling stories and singing songs terribly, and crawled up in my cardboard box, and the Golden Retriever just slept on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hard to believe how much I've typed recently! Go on! Enjoy it!**

The mansion, Blythe's POV

When we finished our food, the entrée was a half a chicken, (each) my drink was some fancy coffee, and for dessert, chocolate mousse cake! The cake was so rich, I almost got sugar high! It was some good stuff, and right in time, Youngmee showed up.

"Hey Blythe, you want to talk more about it and form a plan?" She asked me as she walked in. I nodded silently, and took her to the guest room, and I sat her on the canapé with me. She sniffs the air briefly and asked me a question.

"Is this Japanese blossom?"

"Not now, what are we going to do about Zoe and Pepper? Do we both search for one each, and do we search together?" I asked.

"Hmm… I think I should go with Ms. Trent to find Zoe, and you go find Pepper!" She stated.

I warned her with, "Zoe is dangerous! Are you willing to risk your life for her?"

She nods slowly, "Yeah, my dad was a spy once, so I could get some equipment. Maybe some advice to go with that!"

I responded, of course. "A spy, huh? If you can find her, throw a microchip on her! Then that way, you can track her! Awesome! "I high-fived her.

"Good, but how will you find Pepper?" She questioned.

"Hmm… usually her musk is strong, when the time is right, I can 'smell' her down. I just got to find her when she's especially happy, sad, or mad." I stayed in a neutral feeling.

"Okay, my Dad does have an old gadget that can 'super smell' things. Maybe you can use that."

"It's all settled!" I said, happily. We both hug one another. "Thank you." I smiled.

Youngmee left for the equipment, and when she came back, we suited up. Ms. Trent thankfully agreed to join Youngmee, and we headed out.

Largest Pet shop, Zoe's POV

SHE'S BEEN IN HERE! I MUST DESTORY AREA! *Busts in through door, glass breaks.* *everyone screams and runs out, except robots.* *Robot says, "No pets allowed in designated area!"* DIE DIE DIE! *Zoe jumps up and destroys robot by jumping on its head, and tearing its circuits up.* MORE DESTRUCTION! *Destroys shelves, furniture, and windows.* NOW ON TO THE REAL THING, KILLING THE ENEMY!

The alley, Pepper's POV

Today was supposed to be a good day, we are going to the beach! Doofus did completely forgot about it, so I surprised him with blindfolding him. "Hey, Doofus. Want to play a game?"

He jumped up, saying, "Yeah! What is it?" In an excited tone.

"Well the game goes like this: I blindfold you, and you must guess where I'm taking you!" I said as I found an old blanket in the trash can.

"Okay, I'll play!" He yipped for joy. I got the old blanket, wrapped it around his eyes, tying it at the back of his head. I had to guide him by pushing him around everywhere. As I was walking down the street, and he was skidding a bit due to my pushing, we had a conversation.

"So, you said you like Twizzlers?" I asked.

"Yeah! Only the red ones though, the back ones are icky."

"OK, what else do you like?"

"Well, I've never tried much in my life, it's been mostly bones."

"Alright, how about another joke?" I asked him.

"Of course! You know I love your jokes!"

"Here it is! What did the skunk judge say in a court case?"

"Hmm…beats me." He replied.

"'Odor in the court!'" I laughed while he laughed too.

"Another one!" He pleaded slightly.

"Hmm… How about this one? Okay, a guy walks in a pirate-themed earring store, and says 'Hey how much is an ear piercing?' The pirate says 'A buck an ear!'" (Buccaneer.) He laughs at that one too.

"Hmm... are we at the park?" He asked.

"No, but we're almost there!"

"Where are we?" He asked as I untied his blindfold.

"The beach!" I said as he brightened his eyes.

"Go, on! Run!" I encouraged him. He dashed around happily, while I looked for some grub.

I went to an ice-cream stand, and sadly to me, everyone runs away. Of course except the worker, who didn't notice me? I climbed up the cart and he was suddenly shaking in fear as he ran off too. I just let it go, and grabbed vanilla, and strawberry. I hopped off the cart, and went to search for Doofus. I saw him standing in front of the water, and I dashed over to him.

"Hey, Doofus, I got some Ice-cream! Which one?" I asked as they were both slowly dripping on my arms. He took the Vanilla, and I watched for more dog catchers. I didn't see any, but I saw someone reporting of me. Great. I dashed over to the random person, and I slapped the phone with my tail. She screamed at my presence, but I grabbed her phone, and dipped it in the ocean. It was broken.

I just threw it in the trash can so I didn't worry of it, but it was too late. That exterminator came with a gas mask. I left Doofus so he wouldn't know, I hid from him by being kinda like a thief; fast and cunning. I hid behind a trash can as he was searching for me, with a scary-looking weapon. As he came closer, the more fear came out of me. He was right in front me, but he didn't see more weirdly. I swept him down with my tail and quickly ran behind him.

I regretted doing this but, I unlatched the mask, opened his mouth, and sprayed in it. Then, I told Doofus it was time to go and we fled from the area.

 **It's hard to believe I've posted 3 in one day!**


	12. Chapter 12

On top of a Downtown city building, Youngmee's POV

We just headed out of her mansion and we started hiding like thieves. We had a bunch of fancy equipment to use such as a grappling hook, these zoom-in goggles, and you know the typical. The microchip was obviously the most important part of this mission, and we only have one shot. I stare at this bad boy for a second and heard a brief swoosh. Ms. Trent and I saw that purple blur and waiting for her to run back. She did. "Dang, how am I supposed to do this?" I questioned to Ms. Trent. She just shakes her head at me. She just had not one explanation. Once I thought she was in my presence, I peered down right quick at the bottom of the building. She was coming through again, and I grabbed a grappling hook, shot it, and we both slid down fast.

She was tearing destruction at everything she saw. If what Blythe told me was true, that skunk won't live much longer; neither will her. I heard much screaming, and to my surprise, that darn spaniel isn't tuckered out in the least. I tied a small black string and threw the microchip toward her. Missing, I tugged the rope toward me, and not trying to damage the technology we needed to track her down. Once I saw her tackle over a woman, I slung shot the microchip onto her back. Then I used a dog whistle to stop her. Nope, no reaction, just the horror followed. Once she devoured the sad woman, she ran off and I bet reporters came soon after. If she is going to get noticed, more trouble will be poured in our mouths. Oh well, at least my mission is complete for now.

Some other part of Downtown city, Blythe's POV

Youngmee just contacted me that she got her job done. Well, good for them, I just got to get my part done. I saw nor smelled anything, and this gadget wasn't a bit help either. It just picked up odors of the dumpsters and sewers, while it also caught other useless things like smells of Greece from restaurants, etc. No sign of the doomed jokester. It was too bad that both of them could die soon, or just one. Who would it be if one had to die, Pepper, or Zoe? Most likely, Pepper, because if Zoe is that crazy, she'd be found very soon. Although, there is a chance where Zoe dies of her disease before Pepper is found. Then Pepper would still be out there. I checked my gadget as I jumped from building to building and caught a faint scent of vanilla. She could've been there. I got a grappling hook and swung down. I saw a golden retriever only. I approach him carefully and asked him: "Excuse me, have you seen a skunk-"

I got interrupted with: "Yeah, plenty."

I rolled my eyes and continued on. "Well, a comedian, tells jokes, loves pudding jokes, and has a black eye, bad tail, and blood in her chest."

He puffed his chest and wagged his tail proudly. "Yeah, Pepper is my best friend. How'd you know?"

"That's great! Where is she?"

"She's out scavenging for food!" Oh great, I have to wait here.

An alley nearby her own, Pepper's POV

I grabbed good stuff today! For once I found pudding for my pudding pranks, a pack of Gusher's, half a hotdog, and a small bag of pretzels. I starting heading back when I heard a familiar voice. Could it be the person who could save my life? Could it be the one person who started it and could end it? COULD IT BE BLYTHE? I ran over with everything in my mouth, and saw that familiar girl with a spy suit on talking to Doofus. I done my happiest scent and walked over.

"Oh, Pepper!" Blythe said warmly. She hugged me as I became happier.

Then the fun was over, I got my arms on her cheeks and said. "BLYTHE, I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"That's why I found you. I know how bad Zoe is. You don't want to see her! She's gotten worse, and if she doesn't get her revenge, she'll die due to her disease. I'm going to get you to a vet ASAP!"

"But, what about Doofus?"

"Oh… well, he can join the pet shop and he can get a good home!" I agreed to that and we hugged again.

Down a street, Zoe's POV

MURDER! DIE! NO MERCY! *destroys everything in her path* I WILL FIND YOU! YOU'RE TOW MILES AWAY!

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted another chapter in today.**


	13. Chapter 13

Where they were last, Youngmee's POV

I dialed to Blythe as I received no called from her. I re-dialed for the hundredth time, and it wasn't anywhere close to amusing! It's ringing… and still, no answer. I guess her phone is off. I quickly check the tracker to check where Zoe dashed off to. She was two blocks ahead of us; my golly she's fast. I tell Ms. Trent where she was and she started worrying. "THE VET'S!? AGAIN!? HOW COULD THAT BE IS SHE WAITING FOR REVENGE? IS SHE MAD FOR GOING THERE?" I tried to calm her down because I was sure half the city could hear her. "Shhh… It's OK. Snow cone?" I asked her.

She nodded nervously as I took her to the snow cone stand. I grabbed her by the hand leading her the way as if she was three-years old. I wonder if Blythe went through this. I sighed as I heard her still weeping under her breath. Something about Zoe, and I know how it feels to lose something. We had to walk across the street once to get snow cones. The cars were 'nice' today as they didn't move much. We walked in the snow cone shop and I got blue raspberry and she got cherry. The classic duo. Then, finally, Blythe called. I walked in the bathroom as I threw away my trash on the way over.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's me, you called?" she answered with a question.

"Yes, I got Zoe micro-chipped and I can track her down."

"Good, where is she?"

"Still at the vets oddly. She has been sitting there for who knows how long?"

"She waiting for something…" She thought of slowly.

"What?"

"Pepper."

"Huh?"

"I was about to take her to the vet, and I guess she knew. I'll take her to a different one, I guess."

"Is there a different one?"

"Yeah, a bit farther ahead." Blythe resumed.

"Hold on, you got ahead. You found Pepper too, right?" I questioned.

"Definitely!"

"Good. So, what to do next?"

"Well, we got Zoe, I was talking to Pepper, and so we have to get them together."

"I don't think that's the best idea." I said.

"How come?"

"Have you seen Zoe's destruction? IT'S CRAZY!" I answered.

"You're right. But we must end both of their problems."

"If we keep Zoe apart from her, she'll die. If we have them together, Pepper will die, and Zoe's disease will be resolved. It's one or the other."

"I know…" She sounded like she was about to cry, so I hung up.

I got back to my snow cone joyfully until it was gone. I had a question on my mind, Zoe, or Pepper?

Down the street, Blythe's POV

I put my phone in my pocket as I got back to Pepper and Doofus. I had to cover my tears, and my red cheeks. I didn't want to know I'm sad. I got my tissues, I usually don't carry any, and covered up my tears. I ignored my cheeks for the most part, because they leave naturally.

"So, what's happening?" Pepper asked not in her typical happy tone, but in a sadder one.

"It's a long story…" I mumbled.

"Come on! You must tell me! It's either I die, or I defend myself!" She got slightly angered.

The power of her tone got me speechless. I didn't know how to start or how to answer. I started sobbing uncontrollably this time. Doofus licked me on the face and it made me laugh. Just for a second I forgot the stress I was holding. It got me motivated to keep moving toward the other vet, and I turn around before Zoe would notice. Thank goodness, she didn't give any contact.

The other vet, Doofus's POV

Oh, I hope they'll make her better! I kept pacing back in forth when we were at the entrance, boy am I worried! My green eyes kept on changing pupil size, when I paced in the light, and to the dark shadow part. I've never been to the vet, so I don't know if they'll fix her right or not. Blythe just kept staring at me, and said, "Are you done yet?" Sure she's a nice girl, and I wish to be in the pet shop, but she can be on my nerve at times. "Yeah…" I sighed with my eyes looking to the side.

We went in and I immediately got side tracked by all the squeaker toys over there! I haven't seen any since I was with my mom. I grabbed one and came back, squeaking it to death. I was hearing the conversation between Blythe and the lady at the desk.

"Hey, can I schedule an appointment for my skunk?"

"Yes, your name?"

"Blythe Baxter."

"Say, aren't you the one who works at that one pet shop?"

"Littlest Pet Shop."

"A-huh, so your pet's name?"

"Pepper."

"Yes, and what is her problem?"

"Several physical injuries."

"Yes, your appointment will be in 15 minutes. Take a seat and enjoy your wait."

Blythe and Pepper took a seat while I played with the squeaker toys. It was fun! It reminds me as a smaller pup. There were other places for cats to play in as well, and there was other puppies to play with. Fifteen minutes came by fast as I heard Pepper's name being called.

"Blythe Baxter, and Pepper?"

The weird vet, Zoe's POV

*Eyes turned evilly in the direction of Blythe's movement* THEY THOUGHT I DIDN'T KNOW I KNEW THEY WERE THERE! I'M GETTING THERE WHEN THEY LEAST EXPECT IT! ONLY WHEN PEPPER IS ALONE! *Jumps on top of the building.* I'LL WAIT FOR MY PRIZE!


	14. Chapter 14

Right out of the snow cone place, Youngmee's POV

We exited after those snow cones after the snow cones have been eaten. I wanted to meet up with Blythe instead of wasting the service on my phone. Even though this is important, I'd like to talk to Sue or Jasper sometime too. I dialed to her, as always and waited for her answer. She didn't answer, but I felt stupid enough because I just had short term memory or something! We already talked about where she went, and I took Ms. Trent over.

The vet Blythe is at, Youngmee's POV

We entered to see a lady at a desk, and I saw Blythe already walking into the checkup room. I speak to the lady real quick. Our conversation didn't last long, and that was quite convenient. It went exactly like this:

"Hey, did you see Blythe Baxter?"

"Yes, she's at an appointment at the moment."

"Well, I was wishing to join her. I'm her best friend."

"Okay." She got back to her computer.

We walked in and they checked Pepper's weight. Blythe and the nurse, along with the pets all saw us. "Hey, Youngmee. I'd hope you'd come, thanks."

"What are friends for?" I ask.

The nurse turns to Blythe and tells her, "She's extremely underweight. What happened?"

"Well, she ran off, and I haven't seen her in weeks."

"Well, she's nearly lacking calcium, and she could stop walking soon."

"Do you have a formula by any chance?" She asked a bit worried.

"You're lucky! I do, but of course, someone will pay for it." We all look at Ms. Trent and she nodded.

"Well, if Zoe caused this, I'll pay the damage." She stated briefly.

The nurse exited and the doctor immediately came in to check on her. He checked reflexes and the obvious. Just all the typical checkup routine. Then he gave the analysis.

"Her reflexes are worse, lacking calcium and could stop walking soon, sore muscles everywhere including tail muscles, and she's lucky to be alive. I know where this damage has come from. It's all over the news! A purple flash is all over Downtown city, and I can see this was its first hit. She'll need the proper diet and surgery to fully recover."

"When will the surgery be?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well, since I'm the only skunk vet here, and she's desperate, it'll be tonight."

Me and Blythe fangirl screamed and spun in circles together.

"However!" He resumed. "You're lucky, don't take this personal!"

Blythe ran up to him and shook hands right quick, "Promise!" The dog I've never seen before jumped up and slobbered his face all over. Actually, his force was enough newton's to knock him over! For a little dog, that's quite impressive!

Later that night before the surgery, Pepper's POV

I can believe I'll get better! I thought the end of me was near, with Zoe stalking me for life! I thought I'd die and never see the light of day ever again. I'm glad this guy has a passion for skunks, I guess he has some "scents" too! I hope Zoe doesn't die though, she was a good friend until her jealousy bit her soul and made her a monster. Though her singing could be a tad annoying at times, still she tried to be supportive.

Like the time with Captain Cuddles! She tried to get me to win him over, although I really can live without that makeup. Sure I kinda liked the flower, but I'd rather not wear it, or apply the eyeshadow. And she gave "fashion advice" about the orange eyeshadow when we were in the dumbwaiter. Although that didn't help, she helped me lose my interest of it, heck it's an example.

I am tucked in a comfortable bed that they set up for me, and I heard the door open. It was Doofus, and he wanted to say his farewell for the night. He hopped up on the bed, got closer to my face and licked it. Well, on the cheek.

"Good luck Pepper, I hope you make it out alive."

"Well Doofus, it isn't a slim chance compared to Zoe out to get me. This will all be over before you know it."

He hugged me and his tail was down, and tears became jerking out. "Oh, I'll miss you!"

I hugged him back for two seconds, and I told him something. "I will too, but it'll only be one night, so don't stress out. Blythe will comfort you."

He finally hopped off the bed and walked out slowly, with a puppy whine filling the room.

"Hey," I said.

He turned around and glared at me sadly. "Yes?"

"If I don't make it, tell all the other pets how I'll miss them."

"Okay. I will write all the words down, quoted."

"To Vinnie, tell him, to keep dancing and watch for his tail. Tell Minka to stay inspired and stay happy. Also, not to stay sad for long. To Penny, stay caring, you are a reason why I stay happy is your caring ways. And also to say not to stay upset forever, your ribbon dancing should resolve it. To Russell, say that I thought he was a good leader, and to round the others up and keep them in order. Sunil, well, to sum it up, say keep the magic moving forward and not to start a war with Vinnie. And Blythe, she needs an extra special message. Just write down, 'You were the one who started it all with the love with the group. You're my best friend of all. Don't feel bad for failing, you tried with all your strength.'"

Tears were coming out of both of us as he wrote the message down. He got the notes put up, and cried as he was running out. I know he wishes the best for me, and I hope nothing will happen badly.

Out of the operation room, Doofus's POV

Oh, Pepper! Why did have to be this way!? I haven't met you for long, and you might die tonight! I howl in honor of her.

Outside of that vet's office, Zoe's POV

ONCE YOU HEAL, YOU'LL BE DREADFULLY WORSE! NOTHING WILL STOP ME AT ALL! NOT EVEN THE ANIMAL CONTROL, THEY HAVE NOTHING ON ME!


	15. Chapter 15

Still in the night, Blythe's POV

 **During a certain part of the story (starting with * in bold.) I recommend to listen to the song on YouTube while reading the dramatic scene. Also to end it in the same symbol. (*) A second one will be taken place. Although, it isn't the exact lyrics, but the tune of it. It's called "Behind Blue Eyes." By the Who. It will end it the same symbol.**

We all went home due to the late time. Can't you believe it's already midnight!? I'm hearing two different kinds of howls, and they're both from dogs. I knew about Doofus's pain, but who else was attempting? I'm guessing Zoe, because it sounded evil like Night on Bald Mountain. It worried me more and I'm wondering if I'll ever sleep. Her howl reminded me of the weight Pepper and she made me carry. I sweated and tossed and turned while I was trying very hard to start my relaxing slumber. It was hard to do right, but I got the hang of it eventually.

Well, you thought I had a hard time sleeping, huh? My nightmare was WORSE! It started with this very minor intense song known as Night on Bald Mountain. ***** This event happened so fast it's hard to explain in words themselves! Okay, I saw Pepper right in front of me, then I saw Zoe as her normal cute self. Then she slowly turned into her evil form. Her blue eyes formed into yellow, then white eyes, her scruff becoming rougher each second and her claws growing rapidly. Then, she jumped toward me. I ducked, and her accuracy led her to miss. She then tackled Pepper over and snarled. She stared at me while she raised a paw and she had claws a foot long! She open Pepper's belly and ate her guts in ten seconds flat. Then she jumped toward me, and I woke up, never to figure out what happened. *****

I screamed, and it was only one o'clock in the morning! My dad, and I saw Ms. Twombly run in my room. I covered most of my face with my blanket and yelped helplessly. They were both in their pajamas, and said at the same time ironically, "ARE YOU OKAY!?" I jumped because I didn't expect them to yell. I stuttered and said "Yes, Dad, Ms. Twombly, it was just a nightmare. Go to bed will ya?" Well, they never knew the situation happening now, so they just ignored me, and left. I looked up stuff on the internet to help me sleep better was to have "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!" All over my face. I snort-laughed and thought it was a crazy suggestion. Well, I was desperate so I snuck in my kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw the false butter laying in there. I grab it quick with an alerted attitude. I checked my surroundings real fast and I turned to see my Dad. I screamed, and he screamed back.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled. Again, I didn't expect him to do that, so that made me jump once more.

"Getting a midnight snack?" I replied a bit unsure. He scanned me real quick and just left me alone.

I heard him walk away and murmur, "It must be a stage they're going through. Kids these days."

I got a butter knife and spread the stuff all over my face. It smelled funny, so that's why I never liked this on my toast. I lie in bed to figure out it worked well.

That same place as last time, Zoe's POV

*A long howl.* GRR… *Her evilness stopped for a bit.* Oh, my golly! What happened? The only thing I remember now is trying to kill Pepper! Of course I still want do still, but I feel like singing, for some reason.

The operation room, Pepper's POV

Of course I was asleep at the time, but I was singing in my sleep! And for some reason, I could hear Zoe singing too!

 ***music starts* (behind blue eyes parody, behind pink eyes.)**

Pepper: No one knows what it's like, to be takedown, to be tracked down.

Both: Behind pink eyes.

Zoe: No one knows what it's like, to be the bully, to beat up.

Both: But my dreams, they are on postpone.

Zoe: As my soul is on rest.

Pepper: Zoe's on vengeance, I'll never be free.

Pepper: No one knows what it's like to be focused at all times. And I blame Zoe!

Zoe: No one bites back as hard as I do.

Pepper: None of my pain and scars can heal.

Both: But my dreams, they are on postpone.

Pepper: As my life is put to the test.

Pepper: I have hours, only to death.

Zoe: I still need vengeance! I'll keep her from free!

Pepper: When my tail raises, close it up. Before I use it, and stink up you.

Zoe: When I growl, run away forever. Before I come and clobber you.

Zoe: If I eat another squirrel, hack it back up.

Pepper: If I sweat, please give me a fan. Keep my cool, do it so.

Zoe: No one knows what it's like, to be the bad dog.

Pepper: To be the sad skunk.

Both: Behind pink eyes.

 ***Ends song.***

Back to Zoe's POV

 ***Ends her good-tude. Looks more evil-than ever.***

 **If you used the songs for this chapter, tell me what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is! The grand return of this long-buried fic! I hope you enjoy this.**

The operation room, Pepper's POV

My eyes slowly open to see two surgeons staring at me. Well, one was the nurse, the other obviously being the doctor. I saw a bunch of chords attached to my chest, seeing the blood stains now being nonexistent. They were actually loosening them, my assumption being the surgery ended.

As they let me go, I felt like I could run, for ten miles! I felt THAT good! I open the door slowly, hoping someone was there waiting on me. I saw no one. Where is everyone? They NEVER told me they were going somewhere, or anything of the sorts. The doctor slowly toward me, and he pat my head.

"There, there. They are actually in the waiting room, again. There is no need to fear. Now, go see your friends!" He said in a suspicious voice.

Being gullible, I actually go to the waiting room. I see no one, what is this? Was there a plot to this surgery? Was Blythe betraying me? Is she on ZOE'S side!? Many assumptions flood through my head, making this over-complicated.

I mean, I thought Doofus was going to be the first to say 'Hi' after I exited. And now, it feels like they are gone. Wait, ARE THEY GONE!? My mind is spinning, confusion in every breath. Unsure, of what to do, I ran out of the Vets.

I felt like hyper-ventilating, but I tried my best to remain sane. I turn my head both sides, seeing random people walking down the street. I don't know what to do, because, I had a crazy mutt after me and I'm all alone! I run back to my alley, hoping Doofus was there, and you know what!? I think that's HIM!

"DOOFUS!" I yell as I ran and hugged him. No response was given, not even a breath! And before I even knew it, I was seeing things. Because, that wasn't Doofus. That was a random box I was embracing!

I busted into tears, thinking I was completely alone.

The Baxter's apartment, Blythe's POV

Dang, why did I KEEP hitting that snooze button!? It's freaking 11:00 when I was supposed to be there at 9:00! I hope nothing bad happened because of that. I can't have history repeat itself! I can't lose Pepper again!

I brush my hair very sloppy, I ate very messy, and I wasn't even dressed yet. I run out the door without waking Dad up. I mean, he usually wakes up before I do, but my mind told me to run straight out the door!

The vets, Blythe's POV

I enter, going to the room Pepper was supposed to be in. Right outside the room, I see Doofus, with his head bowed.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"It's Pepper," His eyes lolled to the right.

"You mean…She's gone?"

"Not that kind of gone, but the kind of gone where she left before we got here. I mean, I left earlier because I saw a squirrel. But, look." He pointed to the operation room.

I come in, with no Pepper in sight. There was a bunch of fur on her comfortable bed although.

"What the huh!?" I gasped.

"Uh-huh. Now, where would she be?" Doofus asked me.

"Well, let's think of ALL the places she could've been at." I replied.

The list was narrow, but we thought of a few places:

Littlest Pet Shop

That one alley she was at

Largest Pet Shop

Downtown City Public Beach (Yes, there is a private beach as well.)

"Okay, we'll split up, and I'll message Youngmee and Mrs. Trent about this."

"Got it!" He saluted.

"Alright Doofus, you can start the search at the alley while I message the two." I ran into yet another bathroom to text the two.

The messages: (B=Blythe, Y=Youngmee.)

B: Youngmee! Pepper is gone. AGAIN! Doofus and I are looking for her.

Y: Who is Doofus? That is a weird name.

B: He is that golden retriever that tackled you over the other night.

Y: Did you name him that?

B: No. But anyway, back to the point, we are looking for Pepper.

Y:Is there any way I could help?

B: Well, you could search Largest Pet Shop. She could potentially get captured.

Y: Alright, I'll give you my insight later.

Now, here is the message history with Mrs. Trent:

B: Mrs. T! Pepper is missing, once again!

M.T: That's terrible! Do I need to host a search party?

B: Well, I technically already have one. Three of us are searching. You can join us, please.

M.T: Alright, where do I go?

B: You can go to the public beach.

M.T: I'll look at the private one too. I have membership.

B: Great! Thank you soooo much!

By that alley, Zoe's POV

FINALLY, TIME TO STRIKE ONCE AGAIN!

Same location, Pepper's POV

Well, I wasn't alone for long, because, that stalker came to see me again. But, she looked more gruesome than usual. Her eyes are completely white, her teeth became yellow, but sharper, the foam became more plentiful, her beret was almost entirely destroyed, and she was gradually beginning to lose huge clumps of fur.

She was beginning to creep me out because she kept staring at me. And before I could make a move, her stare had me pass out.

No POV

As soon as Pepper falls, Zoe claws her chest, more painfully. Pepper's chest was gouging blood out, and then Zoe clamped her tail to the point to where she could no longer move it, and then punched her face enough to where she wouldn't wake up for a while. Once she was satisfied, she ran off and howled.

Right outside the vets, Doofus's POV

I was fortunate enough to find a trail of gray hairs. Heck I actually forgot I had a nose! I follow it, pacing myself. I was ready to see how great she looked after her surgery. But, as soon as I had that thought, I see I wasn't going to get what I wanted. Not even close to what I wished for.

 **Was this worth the wait? I really hope so!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't worry, I haven't yet abandoned the story. I didn't want it to be that way. I just haven't been in the mood to progress, but here I am! I now plan to finish what I start.**

 **So, the revival begins, but I must put in a warning now: the style may differ a tad. I have turned to other projects and my writing style might have changed. However, I'll make an attempt to stay true to the original writing style. The reason for this is to stay consistent, I guess.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin this.**

That same old alley, Doofus's POV

What I saw was horrifying. I just wished my green eyes were tricking me, and she was fine. However, what I saw was reality. Poor Pepper had her body in a form I couldn't even begin to describe. The longer I stared at her fragile state, the more it scarred me.

Wait, is she even alive!? I was so shocked to see her like this, that concern was gone. I ran up to her immediately to check her pulse.

I am not an expert, but it didn't quite look like she was breathing. The next test was simple, and that was to place my hand on her chest to check her heartbeat if she had one.

Once I did this, I felt nothing at all. No, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be dead. I didn't know her long enough for this to be happening. Suddenly, all the brief memories of her flashed before my eyes.

I don't think I'll be the happy pup I once was. She gave me a reason to be happy all the time. She gave me hope that life was worth living, and happiness truly existed. It's impossible to just forget that impact. It's almost like a reenactment of my mother's death.

Oh, how do I tell Blythe this!? What will we do?

I had no answers, but my instinct told me to run to the Littlest Pet Shop (I knew where it was because Blythe told me before), and that's what ended up happening.

It felt like an unstoppable force came to me. I couldn't stop running at all, even though I felt really tired. It got to the point where I couldn't fell my legs. Just when I was about to collapse, I made it.

What was odd though, was the fact that Blythe was walking out of the store when I made it.

"Blythe!" I yipped softly.

"Doofus!" She turned to me. "You look really exhausted! What happened?"

"Blythe-" I could hardly speak because of how worn out I got. "Pepper, I found her."

"Why didn't she come with you?-" It took her a moment to realize the situation. Tears began to form in her eyes. "No! There's no way! Doofus, are you sure?"

I nodded, and I began to shed tears too. "It's true. I checked her pulse and everything. She wasn't even breathing!" I began to breathe heavily while the droplets began to fall off my face.

Blythe saw my emotions, and tried to calm me. She placed a hand on my head and rubbed it. "Shh…It's going to be alright."

This lasted for a while, and she then turned to her phone. "I will have to tell the other two what's going on."

I nodded once again, and kept to myself. I just wanted to sleep because of what happened. I tried to do that, but Blythe spoke once again before I got the chance.

"You know what Doofus? Why won't you come to my place and rest up a bit? I'm pretty sure you need it."

"But, what about Pepper? She can't be left like that for the alley dogs to eat up."

"Alright, I'll go get her. For some reason, I forgot. I wasn't just wasn't thinking straight. This is just much to take in. Meanwhile, you can go into my house, and I'll meet you there. My apartment is above Littlest Pet Shop. I'm sure my Dad would not mind if you came in. He knows I have a bunch of 'animal friends.'"

She began to walk towards the direction of the alley while I went to her house. I did so by taking the dumbwaiter in the pet room. I just happened to find it when I walked in.

I ended up in Blythe's room when I got out, or so I assumed. For some strange reason, the TV was on, and it had the news. I watched it as I sat on the bed.

"This is Downtown City news with breaking news! Various areas of the city has been destroyed the past few hours. No one knows exactly how this all happened, but we got a few snapshots of some purple blur running past the ruined places. What could this be? Well, we got officials to investigate. All we know so far is it is certainly a mammal with purple fur. Certainly not human, as they have uncovered paw prints. Oh, they now tell me it's a dog. What kind? Does it belong to anyone? Why is it tearing areas up? Stay tuned, if we ever get the answers." It then broke to commercial.

Wait that was Zoe, right? Wasn't SHE out to get revenge on Pepper? Hasn't she done that already? Why has she continued to act like this? I never would have come up with that kind of thing before, but why now? Regardless of the reasons, I must tell Blythe. I should get some sleep before she comes.

After a deep slumber, I heard the noise of the dumbwaiter. As expected, it was Blythe. She was carrying the corpse of Pepper in her hands.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, but before that, I watched the news."

"Let me guess, it mentioned Zoe?"

"You're right. How did you know?"

"I don't know, it was just a guess."

"Anyway, that report got me thinking. How is she still attacking? She got her vengeance."

"Doofus! You got a point!" She stopped speaking, and placed a hand on my dead friend's chest. "You doofus! She's alive! I can barely feel a pulse, but nevertheless alive!"

"What are we going to do now? The last surgery took a miracle!"

"I'm not sure, but we need to meet Youngmee and Mrs. T somewhere."

I began to get excited, and wagged my tail like the old times. "I can't believe she's alive!"

An unknown location, Zoe's POV

I HOPE I GAVE HER FRIENDS A GOOD SCARE! THE REAL FUN WILL BEGIN VERY SOON! I WANT MY RATH TO BE REMEMBERED FOR ETERNITY! *Howls*

 **I really hope that was suffice, even though it kind of escalated a bit quickly.**

 **The word "Dang" was taken out since I felt I overused it. I was reading the past chapters, and it was just shown several times throughout the story.**

 **There you have it, the more grand return of an even longer buried fic!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so glad I have been given further support for this story. Thank you so much, "Reader" and Gamaroc!**

 **Reader, I am glad you have stayed loyal even though I didn't update in nearly a year!**

 **Gamaroc, I'm have always been so thankful for the once-a-chapter reviews. Your reviews in a certain point of time actually has driven me to create more chapters.**

Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe's POV

"Guys, we need to do something!" I said while walking in circles around everyone, who were just sitting on the floor. To my surprise, Mrs. T didn't mind this at all. I thought she was all about riches and what not. Adding on to that cliché role as a "rich person," she would even keep her image in private areas. She is unlike that. Wow, I need to stop stereotyping so much.

"Like what? We have lost her location, she continues to destroy things, and is even more dangerous as time progresses! It almost sounds like there is nothing else we can do!" Mrs. Trent rambled.

I stopped walking and looked at her. "You have a point, but we can't give up! This is for both Pepper and Zoe. Er, one if possible…" My eyes moved along to the side.

"Hold on," Mrs. T stood up. "Who is this Pepper character you speak of?" She began to point a finger at me.

"Her." I showed her the half-dead friend, who I was carrying in my arms.

"What's her purpose!? She was never part of this!"

"Yeah she has been, the whole time!"

"Since when!?"

"Have you NOT remembered her surgery!? Have you NOT remembered the time I even found her!? She IS the reason this whole thing started!" I began to get mad.

Mrs. T crossed her arms. "Well, how come you have never told me of her? This would have resolved everything MUCH sooner!"

"What!?" I went wide-eyed. "Oh, you WANT her to be dead so you can have your dog again!?" I clenched my fist and got closer to her.

"Yeah! I have been waiting long enough, haven't I? And the answer has been in front of me the WHOLE time!" she got louder.

The tension kept growing, and Youngmee ended up quelling the argument. "ENOUGH!" she jumped in between us.

We both turned to look at her. She began to speak to us. "Okay. Mrs. T, sit down. We will figure this out." She breathed deeply, and moved on. "Have you even considered that this animal belongs to someone else who misses her dearly? Or the fact that she has a bunch of other friends she misses? I can clearly understand that you miss your dog Zoe. However, it isn't just you who misses her." She gestured towards me. "We need a plan that will save both of them."

Mrs. T eased her tension. "I have never thought of it like that. I'm so sorry for being selfish."

I cleared my throat. "Moving on," I resumed. "We need to save Pepper. She is in this terrible condition. I am just shocked at this very moment, that she remains alive. We were just lucky during last surgery that she made it. What I am getting at is how can she have surgery now? It was a very tight chance last time!" I began with light breathing, stressing at it.

Youngmee calmed me down briefly, and I kept going. "Okay, we need a plan to where Zoe is convinced Pepper is dead."

"Hold on," Youngmee stopped me. "How do you expect a monster of a bloodhound to actually believe a decoy is Pepper?"

"Well, what if we replaced her with another skunk?" I raised an eyebrow with a sly smile to compliment it.

Mrs. T nodded. "To have it smell like her too?"

Youngmee began to smile at the idea too. "Also, it needs pink eyes. It has to be female."

"I know this idea sounds crazy, risking another life to save one. I do not think Pepper would like this. Why did I even think of it!?"

"Because it might just work!" Mrs. T replied.

"Wouldn't Zoe end up smelling her and realize Pepper is elsewhere? We need to know how strong her sense of smell is. If she can run 120 miles an hour, it is possible she can also smell at a radius of 120 miles. Therefore, Pepper needs to hide at a distant area, but where?"

"I know just the place!" Mrs. T snapped her fingers. I didn't know she did such a thing. "I have a private home in North Dakota! She can just stay there!"

"Who would take her there?"

"My servant, Bentley."

"How rich are you again!?"

"You've seen my house."

"We need to get back on track. Where would we find a skunk that resembles Pepper? " Youngmee asked.

"Oh!" Doofus yipped, and this was the first time he talked ever since we started. "I know this tribe of skunks, though I hate them. They killed my mother at one point, and that's why I began to hate them. However, they may help us out! They live at the park."

"Would that dog just shut up!?" Mrs. T covered her ears, who didn't know my hidden talent. She might just find out soon however.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Mrs. T was so confused, but Youngmee wasn't. "There is a tribe of 'polecats' at the park! We might just go there!"

"Where on Earth did you get that idea from!?" Mrs. T sounded outraged.

"Eh…somewhere."

"Don't tell me you talk to the dog!"

"Well, let's just say…" Oh man, I was toast this time. There was no hiding now. She accused me of it once, and now caught me red-handed. "…I do."

Mrs. T gasped, and Youngmee supported me. "She does, Mrs. Trent! I have seen her do it and it's remarkable!"

"Yeah, Doofus right here told me about it. He has had a past with them, and I think it would be a good idea to check them out."

"Do I have to!?" Mrs. T groaned. "They smell so bad!"

I raised an eyebrow, and pointed at Pepper once again. She corrected herself. "Er, wild ones that is."

"You don't have to, but I'm going."

"And so am I!" Youngmee added.

"You wouldn't mind walking there, would you Youngmee?" I asked.

"Not at all," she replied with a smile. "I happen to really like walking."

"Okay, Mrs. T. Consult Bentley and have him take Pepper to North Dakota. Have him be extremely careful with her! One small move and she'll die!"

"Don't you worry! Bentley is the most loyal servant I have ever seen. He has served me for an entire decade, and has yet to fail me."

"Alright, let's put this all in action!"

 **What do you think will happen? I did not plan to take it to this direction, but it sounds good to me!**

 **If you want to know when another chapter is in progress, I'll be placing that kind of information in my profile. So be sure to check that out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Downtown city park, Doofus's POV

Here we go again, that evil group. I didn't want to go here because of the painful memory it brought me. I felt hesitant to go here. Blythe didn't want me to go through all this pain either, reliving my nightmare. But if this is what it takes to get my friend back, I'm willing.

Many sacrifices have been made so far, and this one may be the largest. We have to kill just to have what we want. It looks selfish, but maybe it isn't. They took a life, so it sounds like a good idea that we take one of theirs. I thought it felt like justice, but it can sound mean if you think it a different way.

I was walking alongside Blythe and Youngmee, and we just entered the park.

"Doofus," Blythe called. "Do you know where their hideout is?"

"Not far from here," I replied. "They usually crawl through that bush, which has a hole. They crawl through it and there it is."

"You mean, it's underground?"

"Absolutely. Isn't that all skunks do?"

"No."

"Huh, they're rather unusual," I shrugged.

"Well, are we able to get through it, Youngmee and I?"

I squinted my eyes, trying to remember. "I'm not sure. The memory is too fuzzy. Let's go check it out." I pointed at the bush and we walked over there.

Just when Blythe opened the bush to see a hole, we realized it was too small. "Darn! Doofus, it looks like you're on your own."

I felt myself grow nervous. My tail was tucked and my ears went back a bit. "That is my worst nightmare! Please Blythe, don't make me!"

"We have no other choice. It's either this, or Pepper is gone."

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes deeply while I did it. "Fine," I spoke briefly. "I'll do it."

"Remember our goal," Blythe said.

I nodded and continued into the bush. It was dark when I entered and I found the entrance. It was the perfect size for me oddly enough.

 _Here it goes._ I breathed deeper once again, to keep my mind off the torture I was about to be put through.

My paws began to reach the dirt area of the hole. It was extremely hard to breathe in there as I moved through the enclosed space. The earth sunk into my paws as I kept going.

As I moved closer, I began to hear voices. _It's them._ I detected their unpleasant smell as soon I heard the voices. "Ah, the smell of bad memories," I murmured to myself.

Once I made it to their liar, I saw a whole group of them. They were casually chatting amongst themselves as I spied on them. I was surprised that none of them spotted me.

 _Fight your feelings. Do this for Pepper, and avenge your mom! No, Doofus! Don't you dare chase them! Fight your rage!_ I breathed. _Okay, let's settle this now._

I jumped out of the hole to the main landing that was below me. There lied not too many of them, and I cleared my throat to capture their attention. They all turned at me. _Oh, I hope they do not attack or anything!_ Their whole selves looking threatening! Their eyes gleamed yellow and their fur scrounged.

"Intruder!" One growled.

"Let's eat him!" Another snarled.

 _Oh, no! Is this how it's going to end!? HELP ME! Calm down. Get a grip!_ "I'm not here to invade you," I said nervously as I was backed into a corner.

They didn't listen. They kept trying to snap at my neck, and their claws flung at me numerous times. It seemed to last forever until someone stopped them.

"Grunt, Neva, that's enough now." A nice looking male walked in between them. "Can't you guys stop sticking to the old law!? I'm the ruler now and you must do what I say!" Grunt and Neva walked backwards in shame out of my view.

"Now, little puppy, what are you here for?" This chief was black with a white stripe down his back, extending all the way down his tail. He has dark blue eyes, and a soothing voice. He wears an orange-feathered hat on his head, an orange feathered skirt on his hips, and carries a staff containing bright-colored feathers at the top. Pretty much your average jungle-tribe look.

"I, uh, was wondering if you could help me?" I felt uneasy.

"Oh, it's okay. We will not eat you regardless of what you say. That's old news and rumors nowadays. I'm here to bring a new tradition to the Quivarian table where we are non-threatening and unlike our ancestors. My father was an idiot in all he did. He wanted to kill anything he could get his grubby paws—"

"L-like my m-mother?" I interrupted. For some reason, I had this idea that he was faking what he said.

He went wide-eyed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he killed your mother. You must have a rough life. Is there anything we could do to help to pay for what he did? I believe in paying others back." He smiled.

I gained more confidence in front of them. "I was wondering if you could help me. See, I have a friend in terrible danger. She could die very soon. My friends and I need one of your citizens who looks much like her to take her place. There is a murderer out to get her, so the one to replace her will die in the process. Anyway, she is gray, has a white streak, and has pink eyes."

"We possibly can't—"He went on.

"I'll do it," A quiet yet shy voice responded. She walked forward, with her eyes closed, and walked slowly. She looked almost exactly like Pepper, but with more lashes, is skinnier, and doesn't have the white puff on her head but instead has a faint white stripe of her forehead.

"Zera, why does it have to be you?"

"Chief, I haven't had a happy life. Your father has scarred me, abused me, and I cannot take the pain any longer."

"What do you mean? He's gone."

"No, the pain still goes on. Even my own mother hurt me my entire life. She even killed my dad in the process. It's time for me to leave this life."

"No, we can fix this! Zera, we can give you a new life, something better! It even goes against my law: no sacrificing!"

"This is different. Your law even says to pay anyone back. Look, this poor puppy has a friend in danger, someone who possibly has seen much better days than I have. I even have an instinct that it isn't time for her to leave this world but rather mine. A life for a life is how I'm going to do this," She breathed. "I have no regrets."

The leader stopped looking shocked. He suddenly became calm and content. "Fine. I'll let you go. Your action will be remembered." He placed his staff on her head. "I hereby entitle Zera to the name 'Sacrificer.'" He put orange paint on her cheeks in stripes. He then hugged her. "We'll miss you here."

I got out of the bush with Zera behind me. Blythe was there talking to Youngmee.

"And that's why I never use Dawn to wash my dishes anymore! Oh, Doofus! You returned! Who is she?"

"This is Zera. She will be posing as Pepper in the plan."

"Blythe, she is so beautiful!" Youngmee said out of the blue.

"How can she talk to you?" Zera asked me.

"She has a talent to speak to animals. Didn't I explain that on the way?"

"No."

"Alright, everyone. Let's initiate the next phase!" Blythe said.

 **Do you think this next turn is too dark?**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the final chapter I will be writing for** _ **Gone Skunk**_ **. Don't fret, it will feature a closing and will answer the question of who will survive. If you have been waiting on that sort of thing, then congratulations, you have made it! Buckle your seatbelt, for this will be the lengthiest chapter of the entire project.**

 **Before the story begins its conclusion, I would like to thank everyone who has read thus far. It goes to show how much support I have been given ever since I started. Because of all the views, this is my most viewed fanfiction at this very moment. So, thank you!**

 **I would like to give a shout-out to anyone who endured the one-year wait (For another chapter), and still has returned just to read it. That shows loyalty and patience, and I thank my readers for having both qualities.**

 **I would also like to give a special thanks to Gamaroc and "Reader." They have been loyal to this very story since nearly the beginning of this edition of the story (Yes, I have a mediocre "First Edition." It was my very first fanfiction.), and also have endured the wait and reviewed. They are both the drive for me to continue. Without their support, I would have never completed this fanfiction at all or let alone continue after chapter 6. I thank you both oh so much for supporting me in almost every step of the way.**

 **With all of the thanks out of the way, I present the final chapter.**

Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe's POV

I figured out almost right away our previous phase happened to be a bust. "What the huh!? Mrs. T, how could you!?"

"Oh, it's not my fault! It's that stupid servant of mine!"

"Oh, I highly doubt it because of the way you have been acting!"

"Uh! What nonsense are you talking about now?"

"What I mean is, you have changed!"

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow. "Go on," she said in a mocking tone.

"What I mean to say is that ever since our second search for Pepper ended and we needed to think of another plan, you have been really rude! You are consumed in just having your little miss 'princess' back!"

Her face went red. "I do not call her that!"

"Whatever! It is because of your rude ways that waste us more time! I bet you were mean to Bentley and he just quit on you! He didn't just quit for no reason!"

She got quiet and admitted her mistake soon after. "Yes, because of my bad behavior I actually fired him. He didn't quit but instead stood against me due to my dictator-like ways. So, I fired him. I was being stupid. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Just please, stop acting that way. We cannot afford anymore setbacks from it. Remember, it's for Zoe." Weird, I'm giving another lecture to her. I swear, I'm a parent or something. "Is there another way we can take her to North Dakota?"

"No, the car has broken down."

"Oh."

Youngmee, who has been awfully quiet for the past few hours, spoke. "May I add that we do not have the time to fix it and drive her there? I have recently watched the news, and by the looks of it, Zoe may not hold for much longer."

I nodded. "This calls for drastic measures. We will just have to take Zera tonight, and end it from there." I looked at Zera, who was sleeping beside Doofus and took no interest in being with us.

Doofus looked at me. "May I come?"

"Are you sure? It will be dangerous."

"Well, wouldn't her eyes be all on Zera?"

"You have a point. Sure."

"What about Pepper?" The puppy's green eyes stared into me.

"Well, I will keep her close by in my arms. She will be guaranteed protected from me, even if it costs my life, which I don't see happening."

"Alright, if you say so. I still think that is a little bit of a bad idea. We need to keep her elsewhere."

"No, Zoe will probably realize her smell from a distance, and kill her when she's alone. Remember, the two times she attacked we were not around. Trust me, this will be just fine."

He stared off elsewhere. "If you say so."

"Okay, here is the plan…" I whispered into everyone's ears as we huddled into a circle (excluding Zera).

On top of a building, Blythe's POV

I can't believe it. This feels all like a leap of faith to me. It could all work out, or everything may fall apart. We may never know until the whole situation plays out. Part of me is excited to see the end of what we call madness. Yet, I am also scared what I dream will also seize to exist. The problem of determining the outcome of the whole scenario is the fact that Zoe is unpredictable. We have no idea as to whether she will take the bait or not. I have this idea that she will, but a high doubt she will not. I have seen what she is capable of. Her crazy speed. The wounds and scars on Pepper's body. I am just surprised she didn't kill Pepper the first chance she got. However, I know the reason as to why she didn't.

Suffering. That was what Zoe wanted Pepper to witness for herself. I feel she nailed that one down very hard, but is she going to take the final blow tonight? Everything will come into place, and the several questions I have will soon no longer bewilder my mind.

Before I knew it, it began. My thoughts had made time fly, and the sequence ever quicker.

It began with cloaking our human and dog scents with a smell gun Youngmee's dad once used. Odd he had that. What would a man like him do with a gadget such as that anyway? I dialed it to a "Blend into the background" smell and later why Youngmee's dad used it.

Then, I had to make Zera look like more like Pepper. She had orange paint on her cheeks, so I removed that. I noticed her lack of head of white hair, so I grabbed a mop head nearby (Why that was there was beyond me, but it was pretty convenient.), and put it on her head. I grabbed my brush out of my pocket (Yeah, I carry it wherever I go.) and brushed it to make it nearly resemble Pepper's.

Lastly, she had to smell like her. So, I gently rubbed her tail, and she released a rather potent smell. I put Zera in behind her tail and she caught the scent.

"Are you ready, Zera?" I asked as I was about to put her on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Ready to end my life." She sounded really sad.

"You can back down now, Zera. Do not be afraid of saying no."

"No! I really need to do this. I need to preserve a life worth saving. That dog over there has told me of what she has done for her friends. That's more than I have ever achieved in my life. Please, let me."

"Alright. Thank you for doing this. You will be honored by us," I gave her one more smile before dangling her downward.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

She hugged me, and she was dropped down. As soon she landed, I heard a howl in the distance and I immediately knew who it was. Zoe no doubt.

We were also lucky that no one was around when this was happening. Even Animal Control officials have given up on her, which was unusual and unrealistic of how they would usually react in these kind of circumstances. Oh well, it is up to us to stop her. We have the key.

Before we knew it, she arrived. As Youngmee has said, it looks like she will die any moment now. Her eyes glowed a blood red, half of her body has lost fur, and blood and foam soaks all over her skin. Her teeth are a really dark stained yellow, looking like they are about to rot.

Zoe held a stance that looked like she was about to attack after Mrs. T complained of her "Hideous looks." Zera looked ready, and held a very sad look.

That is what Zoe wanted or at least that is what it looks like. She yelled this, and it hurt my ears. "IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, SMELLY ONE! I AM VERY READY TO KILL YOU! HOLD STILL! IT WILL BE QUICK AND PAINLESS!" Pepper's "clone" said nothing and did not move a muscle. Then I realized something bad.

Zoe charged towards Zera and a golden brown blur took the hit. It turned out to be Doofus. He flew toward the road from the powerful tackle, and the timing was awful. A car ran over him.

I could not give him another chance. There was no way he was still alive. Without thinking, I jumped down from the building (Not hurting anything luckily) and ran to him. When I tried checking, there was no sign of life in him whatsoever.

I felt very wary too because I expected Zoe to kill me, which never happened. Instead, I said her eyes flash from red, to white, to yellow, to blue, and back to the way they once were before this madness started.

To make things worse, Pepper was briefly awake to witness what happened to her dead friend. I saw her tear up a lot, and eventually passed out from the lack of strength. I would hate to be Pepper. She went through this whole journey with him and cannot even end it with him alive. Well, at least Zera is still alive? I am not sure how to lighten things up. Tears were coming down from me already even though I didn't know Doofus for that long. His corpse laid in my hands.

It was really good that Zoe and Pepper both survived like we first wanted it, but we never imagined Doofus dying.

Months later…

Littlest Pet Shop, Pepper's POV

Here I am, with no more monsters to run away from. Zoe is completely fine, but is not with is in playgroup today. Instead, she has been in a research lab, and officials are researching what the disease has done to her, and trying to find a cure, even though there isn't one at this moment. From what I know of, she is looking "Amazing" according to her owner.

Speaking of her owner, how is she? Well, let's just say, she has lost a lot of money from the damage Zoe has done. She actually got a job for the first time in years.

Zera has been doing fine too. She has restored her deep sadness and now lives a happy life back at the tribe she once lived in.

The pets around me are in great condition too. Penny Ling seemed the most emotionally damaged from this situation, but she is back to herself once again. Otherwise, they were are generally worried from the past events.

Blythe? She has gotten around to her normal routine once again. School, us, fashion designing, you name it. She was quiet for quite some time. Because of what happened, she actually did not see us after a few days after that fateful night. It took her weeks before she showed her face once again.

Lastly, how am I? I have fully restored the wounds Zoe inflicted on me. It took me a long time with therapy and one surgery, but I am physically fine now. I do have a few scars on my back though. I sound fortunate here, but I was depressed for a while too. Due to Doofus's death (And his burial ceremony), I have been really sad. Tears would constantly stream down my eyes, and I just couldn't move on. However, along with therapy, I restored here too.

Life is good now, and there is nothing to worry about anymore. The outlook on things remain to be very positive. We all continue to heal and everything will be normal again.

I was watching my friends play, and basking in happiness, I decide to sleep.

 **Was this a worthy ending of this story? Let me know in the reviews! This is the first long-term completed fanfiction for me, so it is really great that I have finally have finished!**


End file.
